


Love Marginal

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: ABO世界观，二世Ax咕哒子O。巨型ooc。





	Love Marginal

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，二世Ax咕哒子O  
> 野外play有，1.5.4剧透有，私设如山

1

巨石林立于沙砾之上，高耸的山壁把天空抹成了一条细线，空中偶尔传来一两声鹰唳，很快也就消失了。幽谷之中常年被黑暗笼罩，只有正午时分，才能看得见一些阳光。

埃尔梅罗二世抬起头，眯起双眼，在附近徘徊了一阵，点燃了手中的雪茄。

“果然没错，和我想的一样。Master，愿意再陪我去个地方吗？”

“好的。说起来，老师在意的到底是什么呢？”立香坐在一旁的阴翳中，听到埃尔梅罗二世的声音，便拍了拍身上的沙砾，走到他身边，学他的样子一起望向天空，“什么也看不到呢……”

埃尔梅罗二世在地上放置了一小块符文石：“不是天空，而是这里的路，跟我来。”

他们沿着一条缓坡向高处走去，然而不一会儿，立香就又看见了地上的那块符文石。她捡起石头，环顾四周，却只看见了一条单行的上坡，讶异道：“这是怎么回事……？”

“你知道潘洛斯阶梯吗，Master？四条楼梯，它们的四角相连，但是每条楼梯都是向上的，因此可以无限延伸发展。追根溯源它只是把三维物体画在二维空间里出现的错视现象，但或许受到圣杯残留魔力的影响，这片幽谷里形成了不少这样的结构。”埃尔梅罗二世蹲在地面上画了一张简图，“所以今天的第二个课程，就是修复这些东西。”

“那只要破坏掉这里的灵脉，阻断圣杯的魔力对这片幽谷的影响就好了吗？”

“嗯，相信这样的课题对现在的你来说很简单吧。”

立香闭上眼，开始感知周围的魔力流动。屏蔽掉身旁熟悉的气息后，她很快就感知到了一股微妙的魔力流动，像是一道道电流在四周飞窜，上升，又沿着潘洛斯阶梯再一次回到她身旁。她等待了十五秒，在第十六秒时睁开了眼，咏唱出净化的指令：“伊西斯之雨！”

念出指令的同时，周遭的幻象忽然开始崩塌，石壁碎成齑粉，整个幽谷与山壁开始分离，脚下的地面发出隆隆的震动声，忽然，地面塌陷了。

“哇啊——”

“Master！”

好在落地前，埃尔梅罗二世临时用了魔术，才使两人都安然无恙。

“没事吧，Master？”埃尔梅罗二世拍了拍西装上的尘土，走向跌坐在地的立香，“真是的，一点一点来就好了，非要把魔力集中于一点破坏肯定会引起这种后果。”

“没事……呜哇！”

立香刚要站起来，却又立足未稳，跌进了埃尔梅罗二世的臂弯中。从脚腕处传来了锥心的疼痛，兴许是落地时不小心扭伤了。她有些狼狈地扶着他的胳膊，拍落身上的土砾，他想扶住她，把她带到一旁的石块上检查她的伤势，却忽然被她推开。

“Master，至少让我看看——”

埃尔梅罗二世话还未说完，就僵住了，像是触了电，让他的心脏为之一颤。魔术师敏锐的嗅觉很快就捕捉到空气中微甜的气息，那是一种酸甜而清爽的气味，像是蜜柑的香气，如同潮水一般涌向他。那种气味本来让有着蜜柑过敏体质的他非常痛苦，但此时此刻他没有体会到一丝窒息般的难受，只有纯粹的清爽和甘甜，纯粹到让他忍不住想要品尝。

是信息素的味道，属于年轻女性Omega的信息素的气味，经由他的嗅觉神经传入了他的脑海，刺激着他做出回应。他的手摸向西装口袋，拿出雪茄盒时，却发现里面已经空空如也，最后一支雪茄就在刚才被他抽完了。

他咬了咬下唇，皱起眉，然而立香身上不断散发出的信息素就像在引诱他一样，让他难以维持自身的理智。他调整了许久的呼吸，才挤出了一句话：“怎么回事？你的资料上……不是写着你是女性Beta吗？”

“那是……那是罗曼医生和达芬奇亲伪造的。他们说如果向Servant们暴露了我是女性Omega的话会出事的，所以才……”

立香的状况没有好到哪里去，年轻的女性Omega陷入了突如其来的发情期中，来自不远处的Alpha身上的红酒味挑起了她的欲望，无名之火正在她的胸腔里不断燃烧，醉人的酒味使她的脸颊不自然地泛起嫣红。她从小就害怕酒，因为误喝过一小杯清酒差点要了她的命，但现在，他散出的红酒味却让她倍感沉醉。

她紧紧抱住双膝，把头埋进臂弯中，全身仿佛泡在温泉里一般滚烫。

“可不是会出事吗？！虽然在迦勒底里从者和工作人员也是以Beta为主，但那几个狂战士还有王可都是不折不扣的Alpha啊！”埃尔梅罗二世背对着立香，仿佛这样能缓解一下来自Omega的诱惑，“你带抑制剂了吗？”

“没有……因为以前没在特异点碰到过……”

“啧，我去联系达芬奇女士，你在这里不要动。”

埃尔梅罗二世慌乱地跑开了几步，但蜜柑味的信息素如影随形地跟着他，加之能压抑他自身信息素的烟又抽完了，他也仅仅是靠着魔术来勉强维持着理性。

然而偏偏在这时，通信机的另一端没有任何答复，埃尔梅罗二世只好给那边留了言，又折返回立香身边。Omega发情时会完全失去行动能力，而且溢出的信息素很可能还会吸引来其他的Alpha，更何况这个山谷里有不少沉睡的亡灵，万一其中有Alpha……

埃尔梅罗二世不敢继续往下想，他脱下了西服外套，披在立香身上，轻轻圈住了她：“看来只能先解决你的发情期了，回去以后再说关于你的档案伪造一事。”

“嗯……”立香只觉得全身都轻飘飘的，无力地倚在埃尔梅罗二世身上，仿佛每说一句话都要用掉她毕生的力气一般，“老师……你会完全标记我吗？”

“我不会。”

虽然身体已经被动摇，但声音还是异常坚决。

他不断亲吻着她泛红的眼角，对上了她朦胧的双眼，不知是不是他的错觉，她的眼底里闪过了一丝失落，但很快她就闭上了眼，安心地沉溺于他的亲吻中。他轻轻撩开了盖着她后颈的橘发，在白皙的肌肤上留下他的印记。

她的手在他的身上胡乱地游移着，黑色的长发从她的指缝滑落，领带也被她扯得乱七八糟的。

“你别动。”

他只好暂时先松开领带，随意地搭在衣领上，扣住她的后颈，覆上她的唇，给了她一个冗长的深吻。她感觉肺里的空气都被抽干，随后又被填满了红酒的气味，让她觉得甘之如饴。她无力地喘着气，睁大眼看着那方温和而热切的暖灰色。

他卷起了她的裙摆，脱下她的裤袜，微冷的山风扑向她裸露的肌肤，却没有让她感受到一丝凉爽。她弓起身子，双臂紧紧环住他，把身体凑得离他更近了，他伸手摸到了那片微敞的凹地，穴口周围已经被微凉而粘稠的爱液濡湿。

她的口中飘出了破碎的喘息声，软绵绵地依偎在他的身上。Omega的身体进入发情期时分泌了足够的爱液润滑，当他进入她的身体时，她只是轻轻颤抖了一下，并没有想象中初次结合时的疼痛，仿佛只是有人拿着打火棒点燃了混着甲烷的空气，炽热的触感在她的脑海中炸出一片火花。

红酒味的信息素让她的大脑变得迟钝，虽然这样的结合让她不免觉得有些伤感的意味，但她来不及思考更多，他的顶撞就让她的身体陷入了难以自控的颤栗中，从她的喉中，挤出了更为破碎、更为娇媚的喘息。

他们结合得越来越紧密，从他们的结合处发出了黏腻而淫靡的水声，在幽静的山谷里被放大，在她耳畔回响着，她扣紧了抱着他的双臂，双腿贴紧他的腰际。

她第一次做爱就是在这样的地方，对象还是自己暗恋的老师，令人羞赧的事实使她缩紧了她的身体，柔软炽热的甬道把他包裹得更紧了。Omega在邀请暂时标记了她的Alpha进入她身体里更深的地方，但他不能这么做。

他是Servant，而她是Master，一旦标记了她，如果有朝一日他离开了，她只会陷入永恒的苦痛之中。

所以最后，他也只是在抽离她的身体时，才爆发出了他的欲望，微凉的白浊溅在柔软的大腿内侧，红肿的穴口还在吞吐着，仿佛渴求着他更多。

“还好吗，Master？”

“嗯……”

她的身体仍然止不住地颤抖着，他只好简单地整理了一下她的衣服，把西装披在她的身上，轻轻爱抚着她的后背。在他还没来得及整理好自己的衣服时，通信机忽然打开了。

“不好意思，前辈，埃尔梅罗先生，刚才一直没能锚定你们的位置所以……咦咦咦咦咦这是怎么回事——？？？”

通信机上的玛修难掩她的惊讶，以及对这种冲击性画面的羞涩感，她捂住了大半张脸，只是透过指缝难为情地看着衣衫凌乱的两人，很快，画面中的人就变成了达芬奇。

埃尔梅罗二世抱紧了贴着他的怀抱沉沉睡去的立香，抿起嘴唇，深深皱起的眉和带着敌意的眼神仿佛能在达芬奇面前连放三个宝具。达芬奇隔着屏幕都能感受到这边强大的杀意，也吓得抖了一个激灵：“咦？你们怎么了？”

“回去再解释，还有，准备好抑制剂。”

抑制剂——

达芬奇这才想起来，应该是立香在训练时突然进入发情期了。她对着屏幕那边仿佛要吃了他们的埃尔梅罗二世挤出一个难为情的苦笑，赶快启动了灵子转移。

 

2

简单的身体检查后，除了后颈上留下了浅浅的咬痕和因为扭伤而微肿的脚踝以外，立香没有什么大碍。服用了抑制剂后，她的身体也暂时褪去了发情期带来的微热和潮红。

埃尔梅罗二世靠在门边，轻轻扯了扯领带，沉沉地叹了口气，神情复杂地看着熟睡的立香。

“为什么要瞒着她是个女性Omega的事实？”

伪造档案的罪魁祸首刚刚走进门，就马上迎来了面前凶狠的质问。达芬奇无奈地挑起了嘴角，露出标志性的神秘微笑：“本来我们也不想的。但因为那场意外，迦勒底能够行动的御主只剩下小立香一个人，为了保护她不被其他的Alpha标记，只能用抑制剂让她伪装成女性Beta了。”

埃尔梅罗二世点燃一支烟，烟雾中带有的抑制剂在房间里弥散。黑暗的空间陷入了短暂的沉寂，直到达芬奇再一次为立香检查完身体，他才又开口，低沉的声音里难掩他的烦躁：“但这不是什么长久之计，抑制剂对她的身体和魔术回路都会有影响。”

“这我也知道，但除此之外也没有更好的办法了。虽然以前玛修身上的魔力也能起到抑制作用，但是现在玛修无法陪同小立香一起出战的情况下，只能让她使用抑制剂了。对了，埃尔梅罗先生，能请你暂时在这里陪着她吗？我想刚刚被临时标记了的Omega应该需要标记她的Alpha陪伴。”

“……也罢。毕竟她的发情期是因我而起。”

今天的教学任务是埃尔梅罗二世提出的，他也不知道立香会用那么简单粗暴的方式破坏灵脉，还因为灵脉破坏后的意外诱发了她的发情期，理亏在先的他万般无奈，只好答应了达芬奇的请求。

空气里弥漫着的烟草味稀释了两人的信息素释放与混合时擦出的火花，他废了半天力气才把沙发挪到了这个房间里离她最远的地方。

他揉着酸痛的胳膊陷进了沙发中，闭上眼睡去了。

 

Master和Servant的梦境是紧紧相连的，更何况她刚刚才被他暂时标记，他们的梦境也以某种方式结合在了一起。

她站在一望无际的海边，身着一件单薄的白色吊带裙。海风些微刺骨，而她站在原地，任凭冰冷的海水冲刷着她的小腿，不为所动。

“Master？”

他脱下了他的西装，想走到她身边为她披上，却发现双腿被流沙禁锢，无法动弹。

她的视线眺向极远的海平面，眼底沉淀着难以言喻的怅然，那般孤寂的表情让他的心里一紧，他却无法接近她。

平时那个看起来没心没肺乐呵呵的少女，也会露出这样的表情吗？他不解，刚想张口问她时，她却扭头看着他的方向。

“立香！”

他极为罕见地喊出了她的名字。平时他多以Master来称呼她，以名字称呼她时，他总觉得过于亲昵，但亲昵的好处就是能让他准确地抓住她的七寸。她盯了他良久，嘴唇翕动，浪潮和海风的声响让他听不清她的话，而小幅度的张合也让他无法读出她的唇语。

一股巨浪忽的拍向他，他几乎无法挣扎，任由潮水把他卷入深海，让他喘不过气。

睁开眼时，他才发现是自己的衣服蒙住了脸，他不耐烦地掀开了盖在身上的大衣，坐起身子又点燃了一支烟，烟草的气味冲淡了房间内几乎一触即燃的信息素的味道。

立香翻了个身，苦涩却安心的烟草味包裹着她的嗅觉，也慢慢把她的意识唤醒。她坐起身子，迷茫地看着房间角落里忽明忽灭的火光。她忽然意识到为什么以前他身上的烟味会让她倍感安心，或许正是因为他的烟里混着抑制剂。

“老师……”

“你醒了？”

暖灰色的眼里又恢复了往日的神采，与黯淡的琉璃色对视。

“关于今天的事……对不起，老师。”立香低下头，半张脸都埋进了被褥中。

“至少你应该告诉我。”埃尔梅罗二世略显烦躁地揉着眉心，“和Alpha独处的Omega本来就容易被诱发这种突然的发情期，更何况你今天没有使用抑制剂……而且以往你都是靠着抑制剂度过发情期的吧？”

立香只是点了点头，没有说话。

“如果过度抑制的话，下一次发情期可能会更长，虽然在这个迦勒底里你也没有别的办法就是了。至少以后去特异点你得准备好抑制剂，如果碰到其他的Alpha怎么办，你能保证下一个Alpha不会完全标记你吗？”

“对不起……下一次去特异点的时候我会带的。”

他长长吐了一口气，压低了声音，烟雾模糊了他的表情：“还好今天陪你灵子转移的人是我……”

“老师刚刚说了什么？”立香没能听清他吞云吐雾间说的话，从被子里抬起了脸，望向房间角落的沙发。

“没什么，你继续休息吧，达芬奇女士说等你这次发情期结束，就要去追查最后一根魔神柱了，这也将是你最后一次灵子转移。”

“嗯，达芬奇亲和我说过了，还说过段时间时钟塔会派一位新的所长过来。”她又抱紧了柔软的被褥，把身子缩成一团，担忧地说，“老师，到时候你会离开吗？”

“不会，在这里的我可是Servant，再说天体科与现代魔术科本来就毫不相干。”

“那就好。”她的表情柔和了些许，“我还以为老师会消失呢……”

“……总之，特异点的修复，要小心啊。”埃尔梅罗二世起身，披上沙发上的大衣，若无其事地离开了立香的房间。

自从埃尔梅罗二世知道了立香是女性Omega后，一种微妙的恐惧就萦绕在他的心间，他不希望立香和其他的Alpha过于接近，但他自己也不愿接近她，他害怕接近她时会发生和那天相同的事。

立香现在的状况非常不稳定，过量使用抑制剂已经让她的身体产生了耐药性，而且抑制剂还会堵塞魔术回路，严重的话甚至会让迦勒底对她的魔力供给中断。

在塞勒姆的战斗印证了埃尔梅罗二世的想法——虽然嘴上说着只是路过进来看看，但他几乎是目不转睛地盯着监视器，每时每刻都在观察立香的状况。立香的魔力已经几近枯竭，如果不是玛修在她身边抑止她的信息素弥漫，如果不是她强大的意志力维系着与迦勒底的连接，她也许就无法从降临者的手下生还了。

塞勒姆公会堂的时钟敲响了五月一号零点的钟声，瓦尔普吉斯之夜迎来了终焉，扭曲的空间在拉维尼亚和立香的努力下终于被修正。看到一切都恢复如常，架空的塞勒姆结界也将消失时，埃尔梅罗二世总算松了一口气，悄然在迦勒底的员工庆祝时溜出了管制室。

他坐在窗边，指尖夹着一支未点燃的雪茄，若有所思地望着窗外白皑皑的雪。

对自己的女学生下手的迷之罪恶感一直在他的内心徘徊，但更多的感情，还是对她的担心。他不敢想象也不愿想象，如果那时陪同她的不是他，而是其他的Alpha从者的话，事情会变成什么样。

“嗯，这不是时钟塔的魔术师吗？”

休息室的灯被谁打开了，来不及适应突如其来的光亮，他条件反射地眯了眯眼，向声音的来源瞥了一眼。福尔摩斯叼着烟斗，慢悠悠地走到埃尔梅罗二世身边，点头向他示意后就坐到他对面。

“原来是你啊，福尔摩斯先生。”

“你怎么在这里，立香小姐可是马上要转移回来咯？”福尔摩斯划燃一根火柴，点起了烟斗里的烟叶，饶有深意地打量着埃尔梅罗二世，“之前在管制室的时候，看你那么担心她，还以为等她回来的时候你也会去迎接她呢。”

“我只是出于对我的学生的关心罢了。”他也掏出打火机，烦躁与不安让他的手免不了有些颤抖，他按了三四下打火机，才点燃了手中的雪茄。

“是吗？”墨绿色的眼仿佛已经看透了一切，“对学生的关心啊……如果你只是单纯地关心你的学生，又何必对她下手？那个时候你完全可以躲开她，联系迦勒底等待灵子转移，你很清楚那里其实很安全，除了你以外没有别的Alpha。”

“……就不要再提这件事了，看破不说破，好么？”被戳穿心思的他只好别开脸，鬓角的长发盖住了羞红了的脸庞，却把红的滴血的耳尖暴露在福尔摩斯的面前。

福尔摩斯戏谑地笑道：“真应该让立香小姐也看看你现在这副模样。不过，你竟然没有完全标记她，真令我意外啊。”

“我只是个Servant……若是我标记了Master，万一哪一天我消失了，对她来说就太残酷了。”

失去重要之人的悲剧，他不愿在她的身上重演，更何况如果她成为被他标记的Omega，她还必须承受生理上的痛苦。

“Servant？”福尔摩斯眯起了眼，意味深长的语气不免让埃尔梅罗二世感到一丝揪心，“我看过迦勒底的记录，我知道你曾经把灵基转移给了青年时期的你。失去了灵基的你就是个魔术师而已，魔术师与魔术师的结合有什么不妥吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世瞪向福尔摩斯，话语间难以压抑他的怒意与无奈：“正是因为我只是个拟似从者，所以没有Servant那么强大的身体，如果我出了意外导致肉体死亡的话，下一次她再召唤出来的就只能是诸葛孔明，而不是我了。”

“真是深思熟虑啊，君主。会考虑这么多她的事情，看来你对她的感情比我想象中的还要深。”福尔摩斯似笑非笑，“说起来，你有没有想过，如果那时候和立香一起行动的是别人呢？毕竟在这个迦勒底最不缺少的就是Alpha的Servant了，谁又知道下一次和她同行的人会是谁呢？”

“啧，我当然考虑过，我只能庆幸那时候在立香身边的人是我。至于其他人，我……”

他无法接受别人标记了立香，只是他说不出口。

“况且你应该知道过量使用抑制剂会对她造成什么样的伤害吧？”

“延长发情期只是其中一个问题，最大的问题是魔术回路的阻塞，如果因此发生了魔力逆流……”

“你知道就好，君主。啊，差不多到时候了，我先走了，立香小姐的转移应该马上就能完成。她回来以后需要有人解决她的问题，还需要有人对她进行魔力补给。”福尔摩斯叼着烟斗就离开了，在临走前还露出危险的笑容，给埃尔梅罗二世留下一句话，“别忘了这个迦勒底里最不缺的就是Alpha，而且我也是其中之一。”

手中的雪茄不知不觉短了一大截，埃尔梅罗二世焦躁地支着脑袋，想起了他第一次看到立香战斗时，他通过鉴识眼看到了她的一种“可能性”，就是发生魔力逆流，陷入痛苦的深渊中。

只是当时，他没有想到是抑制剂带来的副作用，他以为只是她在魔术回路的使用方面出现偏差，所以一直在锻炼她的魔术回路而已。

他想他必须要做出行动了。

 

3

“累死了……”

刚刚从塞勒姆归来的立香就被天体科的魔术师叫去进行检查，又是被矿石科的魔术师叫去谈话，几乎没留给她一点喘息的空间。

从会谈室离开后，立香疲惫地叹了口气，浑浑噩噩地走回自己的房间。魔力和精力的消耗带来的倦意，如同滔天巨浪，要把她的意识淹没，她扶着墙壁，钢灰色的空间让她倍感压抑。

好困啊……

她忍不住闭上了眼，身体同地面接触之前，她先触碰到了一个柔软的臂弯，还带着令人安心的烟草味，她条件反射地钻进了那个人的怀抱里。

“Master？要睡觉的话至少回到房间里。”

“老师……”被埃尔梅罗二世扶住的立香全身一颤，她甩了甩混沌的头脑，又恢复了清醒，“啊，我没事。”

“看你走路都要睡过去了……我陪你回去吧。”

埃尔梅罗二世一如既往地镇定自若，却在语毕时搂紧了立香的腰。她现在急需魔力补给，而补魔以后可能会引起她的发情期，需要一位Alpha来安抚她，而这两件事，他都不想交给任何人来完成。

“谢谢你陪我回来，不过我真的没事，老师。我只是有点累，睡一觉就好了。”她无力地坐在床上，向他挤出一个微笑，而他把她拥入怀中，让她的头紧紧贴在他的胸前，温和而规则的律动敲击她的耳膜，她闭上眼，似是嗅到了一丝淡淡的酒味。

她的老师从来没有和她有过这么亲密的举动，即使是那个时候……

立香的记忆忽然飘回她完成他的课题那一天，如出一辙的红酒味，令人醉心，却又令人伤感，她的心跳开始加速，身体也变得有些热，不知是酒味作祟，还是回忆作祟。

“你知道你现在的身体状况有多么不稳定吗？”

沉静的声音从头顶传来，声音的源头把她抱得更紧了。

“我知道……但是在迦勒底，就没关系，只要休息一段时间魔力就能恢复了。”

“那样的话太慢了，因为抑制剂的副作用，你的身体恢复的已经越来越慢了。”

埃尔梅罗二世扶住立香的肩，让她和他面对面。那双熟悉的暖灰色里藏着复杂的感情，烧成了一把火焰。

“所以……”

“我把我储存的魔力，临时补给你。”

“咦？可是老师……你的魔力来源不也是我和迦勒底吗？”她不解地看着他，扑闪着双眼。他们是主从，魔力和令咒是联结他们的纽带，即使他是魔力储备充足的Caster，即使现在他把魔力补给了她，很快也会从她的身体里再度流回去。

“不，不完全是。在我还是个魔术师的时候，为了应急，所以储备了一些魔力。只不过现在身为Servant的我已经不需要了。”他温和地看着她，伸手揽住她的后颈。她握住他鬓边垂下的长发，混沌的大脑想了许久，才想起他曾经在授课中告诉过她，他的头发是用来储存应急魔力的。

他夺去了她的唇，她还没来得及感知那一触即分的柔软，他便侵入了她的口中，撬开她微张的齿贝，扫过她的上颚，又和她柔软的舌缠在一起，带着大量魔力的津液混着些微烟草味与酒味渡入她的口中。他顺势扣住了她的腰，而她绷紧了身体，手摸上他的脊背，他墨色的发丝从她的指间轻轻溜走。

她感觉自己要融化了，难以言喻的炽热包裹着她，比此前任何一次发情期都来的更为炽热，她意识到了什么，口中的红酒味是他的信息素，而她在补魔的同时诱发了她的发情期。她几乎使不上力，仿佛用尽了自己毕生的力气，软绵绵地推开了他。

“不……不行……”

她颤抖着，摸向衣服的口袋，却什么也没摸到，抑制剂早在塞勒姆的时候就用的一干二净。她恍惚着又伸手摸向床头，那里还放着她备用的抑制剂，但她伸出的手被他握住，被他放在唇边轻吻着。

“老师……放开我……”

“立香。”

突然的称呼转变让她又抖了抖身体，他的呼吸近在耳边，还带着浓烈的红酒味，他尽量表现地很镇静，但声音里却带着无形的颤抖：“立香，你不能再用抑制剂了，抑制剂会阻塞你的魔术回路，严重的话会引起魔力逆流。”

“我知道……可是……”她的眼里泛起了一层泪花，“我不能总是这么依赖老师啊。”

“我是你的Servant，就算是依靠我也没有关系。”

发情期的刺激让她几乎难以再次集中注意力回应他的话，只能贴近他温暖的胸膛，感受着他胸腔里炽热的跳动。他的信息素混杂于她的血液中，醇厚的酒味让她沉醉。

她的身体完全裸露于冰冷的空气中，但她一点也不觉得冷。他带着薄茧的手抚过她的乳峰，每当触及她身体的柔软之处，她就闭紧了眼，发出低哑的呜咽。她微肿的唇又迎来了一个深吻，他每一次亲吻她时，都仿佛要把更多的信息素揉进她的血液和灵魂里。

他的亲吻慢慢往下，顺着她的脖颈印下一片细密的绯红，他仿佛能感觉到她芦苇杆一般的血管的律动。他又撩开她的头发，在后颈的腺体上咬下属于他的痕迹。他又吻上她凸起的锁骨，再往下，是她柔软的乳房。她本能地把身体弯向他，热切地期盼着他能给予她更多的爱抚。

他的指尖在她曲线分明的身体上游移，从腰际又触到她的后背，她的身体绷起细微的弧度，喉中又漏出几声娇柔的喘息。

“放松点，立香。”埃尔梅罗二世的声音颤抖地更加厉害，手指触摸到她张开的穴口，接着探入了温暖的内里，而她不禁打了一个哆嗦，大口喘着气，过于敏感的身体和压抑许久的欲望让她还没有尝到禁果就已经达到绝顶。

立香无力地瘫在他纤瘦的胸膛上，双臂穿过他柔软的发丝，攀上他的脊背，抚摸着他突起的肩胛骨。他瘦弱的体格经常让她怀疑他是不是个Alpha，然而此时此刻，他带给她的充盈感只能让她把这样的想法抛诸脑后。

炽热与硬挺的触感挤进她的身体，她终于和他又融合在一起。她抱紧他，随后被他压在身下，他们的胸口紧紧贴在一起，两个不相干的律动逐渐变得合拍。他很快又支起身子，重复着顶撞和抽插，房间里混杂着她柔媚的喘息与粘稠的水声。

她抬起双腿，贴在他的腰间，弓起的身体在邀请他进入她的最深处，似是要把她的里里外外都展现给他。那一刻，她的身体仿佛是透明的，他似是能透过她氤氲着雾气的、失了焦的双眼看到她纯粹的灵魂。

他们仿佛进入了慵懒而旖旎的空间，时空的界限都变得模糊不堪。立香感觉自己被浸泡在深海之中，眼里只有一道摇曳的幽光，是朦胧而模糊的浅蓝，在她的身上印下一片斑驳。水流抚过她身体的每一寸角落，温和与柔软让她不免沉溺于此，她呼出的空气很快就被挤压破碎，又被不知流向何处的洋流卷走了。

身后忽然有什么东西缠住了她，她看不见，又摸不着，仿佛是透明的纽带，把她拉向深海。她没有挣扎，只是闭上了眼，随即，她觉得自己坠入了一个柔软安心的臂弯，下坠的感觉顿时停止了。

墨色的长发随着水流飘动着，他把她拥入怀中，贴在她的耳际轻声呼唤着她的名字。她感觉那条纽带正把他们缠在一起，而她无法挣扎，也不愿挣扎。她闭上眼，吻上了他的唇，红酒的香醇和蜜柑的甘甜在那一刻交融在一起，醉意在她的身体里飞速攀升。

她只希望时间能够无限延长，能够变得模糊而久远，能让他们一起沉溺在温柔幽静的深海里，直到永远。

这种微妙的幻觉转瞬即逝，被另一种感觉淹没。她的身体变得滚烫，像是过了电一般剧烈地颤抖着，她睁着朦胧的眼，再一次抱紧了身上的人。他的身体也跟着她颤栗着，他的情欲在她的温暖中屈服，微凉的白浊一阵阵灌进了她的小腹。

埃尔梅罗二世把他们身下的被褥重新拉回来，裹在身上，从背后环住了立香。她依偎在他的拥抱里温存着，醉人的红酒味让她的头脑发胀，她喘息了许久，才总算恢复了平常，转过身来，和他四目相对。

过了很久，她如梦初醒地开口：“老师，你……完全标记我了？”

“嗯。”他点点头，撩开覆在她脸上细碎的橘发。

“你还绑定我的灵魂了？”

“嗯。”

“为什么……”她低下头，颤抖的声音中溢满了不可置信，“老师你不是说不会标记我的吗？”

“我……我无法接受别的Alpha和你在一起。”他压低了声音，温和沉静的声音挠着她的耳膜，“立香，我爱你。”

那是多么简单而纯粹的言语，却给她带来了如梦似幻的惊喜。她睁大了眼，疑惑地看着他，而他的眼中只有温和与坚定。

她把头埋进他颈间的长发中，轻轻啄了一下他的耳垂，声音依然有些颤抖，却是因为肾上腺素飙升引起的：“我也爱你，老师！”

她终于不再是一厢情愿，终于跨过了爱的边缘线。她甘愿走进爱的牢笼中，在只有他们两个人的牢笼中，化为夜莺，轻轻吟唱着只有他能明白的恋曲。

她闭上眼，前额轻轻抵着他的肩，沉沉地睡去了。

玫瑰色的熹微晨光把房间染成一片暧昧的景象，怀抱中的少女扭了扭身体，从背对他转而面对他。她的双眼紧闭，睫羽轻轻颤动着，平稳起伏的胸口宣告着她还在熟睡中。

埃尔梅罗二世习惯性地摸向床头，却没有碰到熟悉的打火机和雪茄盒。他支起身子后才反应过来他正躺在立香的房间里，他们的衣服散的一地狼藉。

他揉了揉皱紧的眉心，翻身下床又穿的整整齐齐，刚从口袋里抽出一支雪茄，很快他就意识到自己再也不用对她使用抑制剂了。他望向床上熟睡的少女，摇了摇头，露出微笑，片刻后离开了房间。

立香是被一阵流水声吵醒的，她在床上翻滚了两圈后，就闻到了红茶的清香，不一会儿，红酒的味道也进入她的嗅觉。她茫然地睁开眼，就看见一只正在撩开她刘海的手，纤长而指节分明。

“Master，你醒了？”埃尔梅罗二世连忙缩回手，把床头的红茶递给立香。她接过雪白的瓷茶杯，捧着杯子送到嘴边轻轻吹了两口，浓郁的茶香与蒸腾的水汽让她倍感放松，她小口抿着红茶，视线不经意看到他飘红的耳尖。

“老师你的耳朵好红啊。”

“可能是有点热吧。”他欲盖弥彰地拢了拢头发，盖住了滚烫的耳朵。

立香放下茶杯，走下床穿好衣服，又坐回他身边，倚在他的肩上：“说起来，老师，我有没有和你说过我对酒精过敏啊？”

“什么？”

“我不能喝酒啊，不过没有对老师的信息素过敏真是太好啦~这样一来老师就是我唯一能喝的酒了呢。”

她心满意足地抱住他的胳膊，故意在“喝”这个字眼上加重了读音，说出来带了一丝色气的意味。他深呼吸，伸手触摸着她柔软的唇瓣，随后给了她一个迟来的早安吻。

“那我有没有和你说过……我对蜜柑过敏？”

“诶，是吗？那我就是老师唯一能吃的蜜柑啦~”

立香对埃尔梅罗二世使了个眼色，戏谑地看着他的脸上浮现了不自然的绯红。

早上能喝到他亲手泡的红茶的日子，还很长呢。


End file.
